Legends:Raxus Prime
|afiliação = *Império Infinito *Reino de Cron *Império Xim *Império Sith (Grande Guerra Sith) *República Galáctica *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes *Império Galáctico *Nova República *Mandalorianos}} Raxus Prime era um planeta localizado no sistema Raxus. É coberto por lixões e montes de sucatas, com estes vinham resíduos tóxicos, o que tornara a surpefície terrestre do planeta tóxica, também era chamado de "Planeta Lixo-Sucata". Descrição Raxus Prime é um planeta coberto por indústrias, fluxos de distribuição de água superaquecidos, vastos campos de detritos e lagos tóxicos. A maioria dos habitantes do planeta moravam em ambientes fechados próximos às indústrias onde trabalhavam. Um sistema de túneis conectava os ambientes de moradia com compartimentos de trabalho, hangares de armazenamento e unidades de infraestrutura. A superfície era coberta por droides estragados que eram formados com as partes dos milhões de droides descartados e quebrados (ou seja, que não serviam), os mesmos não tinham mais mestres e viviam sob nenhuma regra, o que tornava o planeta muito perigoso. Um rumor dizia que os droides estavam construindo algo para saírem de Raxus Prime e se espalharem pelo resto da galáxia. História thumb|left|180px|Uma construção na velha Raxus Prime. Raxus Prime era um belo planeta durante o Reino de Cron, e serviu como uma das três capitais que governavam o reino. O Caudilho Xer VII favoreceu Raxus Prime, assegurando-lo em seu título para suas amantes. O fundo das lagoas quentes foram cobertos com azulejos coloridos, enquanto nas margens foram construídos vários palácios de mármore branco para aqueles que habitavam o planeta. Após suceder Xer, Xim, o Déspota continuou a manter o planeta e o julgou a Argola de Tion. Mais tarde, quando a Bootheel do Nikato foi construída em torno de Raxus em 14,300 ABY, os Maquinistas de Nikato adicionaram obras primas nos edifícios de mármore, refletindo a rotação da galáxia. Logo, mais e mais corporações construíram suas fábricas na superfícies de Raxus Prime, transformando—o em um importante planeta para República, conhecido como a Jóia Brilhante de Nikato. Devido aos seus novos status como centro de tecnologia e fabricação, Raxus Prime se tornou um alvo durante a Grande Guerra Sith. Em 3,996 ABY, o Cavaleiro Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma soltou o Ceifeiro Negro nas tropas republicanas no planeta, e, em um misterioso e inexplicável virada do destino, a máquina foi desativada pelo próprio Ulic antes que pudesse começar sua devastação. Neste planeta foi onde o Ceifador de Força, que era a fonte de energia do Ceifeiro Negro, viria a descansar por milênios. Ao longo da idade das trevas da República, em 1100 ABY, Raxus Prime começou a produzir armas rudimentares, a liga de metal durasteel começou a transpirar montes de poluição que logo envolveu todo o planeta, lagoas de azulejo ficaram cobertas de entulhos e o palácio foi enterrado por restos de sucata e escombros de naves destruídas. Os continentes de Raxus Prime começaram a ser usados como lixões por milhares de anos, como consequencia, a superfície do planeta foi praticamente coberta por lixo de outros planetas. A Aliança Corporativa e o Grêmio de Comércio continuaram suas operações aqui e simplesmente despejavam qualquer lixo no ambiente destruído, cooperando ainda mais com a destruição de Raxus Prime. Aach Een e seus pais se mudaram de Iridônia para Raxus Prime. Algum tempo antes das Guerras Clônicas, o clã Meeknu foi transferido para cá de Tatooine para trablhar no maquinário. Em 24 ABY, o planeta serviu como o local de nascimento da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e como a fortaleza pessoal de Conde Dookan do mesmo ano até 22 ABY. Aurra Sing entregou Boba Fett a Dookan logo após a morte de seu pai na Batalha de Geonosis, sendo recompensada com a Slave I, que Boba recuperou mais tarde. Mas em 22 ABY, quando a República invadiu o planeta, Fett conseguiu fugir, assim como Dookan. thumb|left|200px|Templo Jedi improvisado por Kazdan Paratus Em 3 ABY, o aprendiz secreto de Darth Vader, Galen Marek, foi ao planeta em uma busca atrás do insano Cavaleiro Jedi Aleena Kazdan Paratus. O mesmo, após de escapar da Ordem 66 e a Operação: Knightfall, foi para o exílio em Raxus Prime, onde improvisou um Templo Jedi com o lixo que cobria o planeta e também, com peças velhas de metal, fez bonecos robóticos do Conselho Jedi. Starkiller, após enfrentar os robôs de Paratus e Rodianos que exploravam o planeta, encontra Kazdan Paratus e depois de um duelo intenso, o Aleena foi derrotado. Em 2 ABY, com Kazdan fora do caminho, o Império conquistou Raxus Prime, usando seu metal para fazer Destróieres Estelares. Em sua tentativa de destruir atividades imperiais, Starkiller foi em uma missão com o objetivo de destruir uma fábrica de construção na órbita do planeta utilizando um canhão de minério. Após concluir a mesma, um dos sobreviveu e estava descendo à superfície. Galen tentou fugir, mas não dava tempo, General Kota então o convenceu a derrubá-lo, então, utilizando a Força, Galen Marek arrancou a nave dos céus e a arremessou no chão, quase matando a si mesmo, destruindo o canhão e outras construções ao redo. Em 25 ABY, Jango Fett retornou ao planeta para abater os fracos de sua nova força de Supercommandos Protetores Mandalorianos, fazendo eles se voltarem contra Han Solo, que ficou preso por lá durante um curto período de tempo. Nos Bastidores Ao explorar o planeta em Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, é possível encontrar vários veículos conhecidos e icônicos no meio do lixo, dentre eles estão uma [[Legends:Nave de batalha classe Lucrehulk|nave de batalha classe Lucrehulk]], um transporte GR-75, um caça estelar N-1, um AT-TE e um Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude. Um X-wing pode ser visto após ser puxado para fora de um lago ácido, uma referência ao Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca, quando Yoda retira o X-wing de Luke Skywalker de dentro do pântano em Dagobah. Aparições * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''The Force Unleashed'' video-game *''The Force Unleashed'' romantização *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' gibi * Fontes * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider 93'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas terrestres Categoria:Império de Xim Categoria:Lugares em Raxus Prime